


Fools

by Glasuhr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: April Fools' Day, Could be interpreted as bromance, Garrus almost understands Legion and Shepard, Gen, He probably puts up with a lot of crap, Humor, It's actually not Shepard this time, Legion is a killjoy, Only rated for a little bad language, Poor Garrus, Shepard tries to have a little fun, So don't worry, The trick is only in the fic, Well maybe not just Shepard, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasuhr/pseuds/Glasuhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard tries her hand at April Fool's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Just a suuuuper quickly written little something for April Fool's Day. Let me know if there are any mistakes or awkward word choices! I've no doubt there will be some since I posted so soon after I typed it.

“Hey, Legion.” Shepard sauntered into the A.I. core. Legion turned towards her. “Can you help me with something?”

“Elaborate.” 

“Nothing objectionable, I’d think.” Shepard’s lip twitched. “I just need help opening this container.” She held the cylindrical tube towards the geth. Legion’s head tilted slightly, not interested in the object in her hands at all, to get a better look at her.

“Requirement of specialized tools not on an omni-tool?” Legion asked. “We do not have many, but could help locate what is needed.”

“Tha--wait what?” Shepard blinked. “Um...no? Just your hands should work well enough.”

“Are you injured?” Legion’s light brightened. “Injuries towards hands and wrists should be given immediate attention. Avoidance of medical treatment could aggravate condition and possibly lead towards permanent damage.”

“...No. I’m fine.” Shepard drooped. “Look, just open the damn thing already.” 

“Affirmative.” Legion took the container and popped it open easily. A colorful object shot into the air. Legion easily followed its descent. There was a long, awkward moment until Legion finally realized it wasn’t going to do anything else and looked back to Shepard. 

Shepard sighed. Legion handed the container back to her. 

“Was that all?” 

“Yeah. Thanks Legion. You’re super.” Shepard sighed again, and walked away. Under her breath she muttered, “Garrus was so much better.”

Legion watched her walk away, its head flaps twitching.

 

~~~~~

Garrus, still fuming from the earlier incident, reluctantly turned to see his no doubt gloating visitor. Much to his surprise it wasn’t his jackass best friend, but instead his jackass best friend’s...buddy. Or whatever. He could never make up his mind how exactly those two meshed together. One moment they seemed ready to skip in a field of flowers. The next moment they were sniping back and forth with carefully aimed comments that easily set the other off.

Oh well. It was entertaining to watch. 

“Need something?” Garrus asked Legion. 

“Yes.” Legion held a cylindrical container towards Garrus. The turian’s eyes narrowed. “Please demonstrate proper container-opening technique.” 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now, how about you leave before I knock your lights out. Literally.” Garrus warned with a growl. “And tell your partner-in-crime I’m going to kick her ass if she doesn’t leave me alone for the rest of today.”

The door closed behind Legion with a snap. Legion looked from the door, to the container, and then back. 

“Consensus reached. Organics are irrational.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha poor Garrus.


End file.
